Ron and Hermione One-Shots
by DammitJanet9182
Summary: I think the title says it all. All credit goes to Jk Rowling. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD… if you don't like fluff, go and read a Harry-Hermione fanfic because there is no real love between them so it will be hard to make the magic happen! This is a collection of one shots I've come up with based on memes or fanart that I've seen on pinterest so please review( and feel free to give me some ideas) . I've shipped them since the sorcerer's stone so don't read if you ship Hermione or Ron with anyone else. I think that Hermione would agree with me:**

"Ron!" Hermione half screamed, half laughed as he tickled her."Stop it!" _Her laughter sounds like bells._ Ron thought on their way to hogsmeade, it was their 5 year anniversary of them being together.

"Whatever you say 'Mione" he said, using her nickname to distract her, it worked. He then crouched down and kissed her. She had to go up on her toes to even reach him. After the battle of hogwarts, in the famous WW1 ( wizard war one) They had started dating.

"How's your training going?" She said, once he'd pulled away.

"Good, hows spew?" He said, not using it's real name to annoy her.

"S.P.E.W, is doing fine thanks." She said smirking at him. God she drove him crazy, In a good way though, he wanted her to drive him crazy the rest of his life. As they walked into the three broomsticks, all eyes were on them. Ron had this planned since his sixth year at hogwarts, when he realized that he was in love with his best friend. He'd asked the if he could do this here, and she said he didn't have to ask. So here he was, doing the thing he had been planning for years now. He was asking her to marry him.

"You've got dirt on your nose, here, let me get it." She said giggling.

"No! It's lucky!" He answered back.

"Lucky?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! I had it there when I met you." Ron replied.

" Aww… Wait, why do you need luck?" She questioned. And then, ron got on one knee and their song started playing, the one that played at the yule ball.

" Since before I knew what love was, I was in love with you. I waited to realize that you were more than my best friend until our second year when you got petrified. I remember talking to you and crying, begging you to wake up. I wasn't the same, even Harry thought so. And then there you were. Not lying there still but breathing and walking, and I should've told you then how I felt instead of waiting until we were hunting horcruxes. So hermione Jean Granger, I'm asking you something that I've wanted to ask you for years, will you marry me?" He said, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"YES!" She exclaimed, bending down and kissing him. They stayed in their embrace for a long time, kissing and holding each other tight. " I love you." She said once they finally broke apart.

" I love you more." Ron teased, pulling her to her feet.

" Love you most." she said lacing her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! If you have decided to continue reading these god awful one shots, then good for you! You have grit!**

 **(Ten years after Wizard war 1)**

Ron stared at the closet door, trying hard to prepare himself to face the giant spider that would soon jump out at him. "You can do this! I believe in you" Hermione called out to him, he was taking his final exam to be an auror, and even though he had defeated a boggart before, this was going to be difficult, especially since his wife was watching him.

"Thanks 'Mione," he said in an almost whisper.

All of the sudden, the closet doors sprung open and out came Bellatrix Lestrange, with Hermione screaming not soon after. He was terrified.

A look of shock fell upon Hermione's face as she realized, seeing her in pain was Ron's worst fear.

"It's okay Ron." She said cooly, "It's just a boggart."

Then, using all of the strength he could muster,said "Riddikulus!" and collapsed to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione said running to him.

"I made it." He murmured, starting to sit up on the linoleum floor.

"Yes you did." she replied, kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Enjoy!( Or not, depends on how good you think my writing is ).**

Hermione's nightmares were unavoidable. Everything she tried to make them go away was a failure. It was the same dream every night too. Her nightmares never changed. They were the feeling of being tortured by Bellatrix, along with the sounds and the surroundings of that day as well. Hermione was in her bed alone. It's been a week since the battle of hogwarts, and she hasn't slept a wink in fear that the nightmares would come back. _But of course they'll come back._ She thought to herself. But she was exhausted, and fell asleep nonetheless. The nightmare was back. The pain ripped through her body as the late Bellatrix Lestange performed the cruciatus curse on her frail frame. Hermione Granger awoke screaming, and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley came bursting into the room.

"Hermione! Is everything okay, I heard you screaming.'' He said with worry in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, It was just a dream." she replied back, " I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

" But then you won't be able to sleep 'Mione." He mumbled into her hair, holding her close.

"That's the point numbnuts. Those damn dreams mean I don't get any sleep." She answered back sassily from his arms.

" Come on Hermione, you need sleep." He said, trying to coax her into getting a goodnight's sleep.

" It's not going to work." she uttered

" I'll even sleep with you, no not like that, I'll be like your teddy bear, you can hug me when it gets scary" He replied, winking at her.

" Fine but if you don't get any sleep because I wake up screaming every ten minutes don't blame me." She said, tucking herself into bed as Ron did the same. She cuddled up to his muscular figure and fell quickly asleep.

" Goodnight my love." he said quietly after he knew she was asleep. Then Ron soon fell asleep himself.

Hermione's nightmares were gone. She was not woken in the middle of the night with the pain of an unforgivable curse. She heard Ron's voice instead. Not that she'd ever tell him that, but he was the only thing that kept her nightmares away. And from then on, if they could help it, neither of them slept apart from each other again.


End file.
